Blood Feud
by silver.shadow.23
Summary: ALL CHAPTERS CHANGE. REREAD IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON! Werewolves, blood, love, godesses', possibility of death...I don't know what to put here that matches the story. R&R and you'll know what it is about.
1. Danger equals Fun

**Disclaimer - I do not own ANY of Anne Curtis's work. I do own Alisina (main character) and others that will be introduced. .**

Chapter 1 - Danger Equals Fun

This was lame, I thought as I stared amusedly at the rows of alcohol and other miscellaneous things on the shelves.

"Can I get you another?" The bartender was staring at me, much as he had been this past evening. Not that I could blame him; this part of the world rarely got any new visitors, let alone young, female visitors who's race was unknown.

The 'Bar' I was in was not exactly a bar; it was part of an inn, actually, a part of the inns kitchen. The bartender was named Rudy, I think, and was the part owner of the inn. I jumped when he snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Do you want another?" He asked - no, growled. Did I mention that Rudy was a werewolf? Now that I think of it, maybe that's why I'm getting funny looks.

I, also, am a werewolf, but unlike most of my kind, I am powerful enough, dominate enough, to hide what I am. Though that seems to be getting harder.

"I think I'll be fine for a while." I smiled slightly, and looked down at my hands. It was a trick question, seeing how werewolves could process more alcohol then the average human. I had already had three rum-and-cokes, and I was pretty sure I was done. Figures that I can even get decently drunk without people bothering me.

"All right Ms. Thomas." Rudy shrugged and walked away. I watched him, and my eyes narrowed when he signaled someone from the other room to come closer. A shaft a light hit his rugged features, and my eyebrows raised.

I tensed slightly, straining to hear the conversation.

"I don't know what she is." Rudy was whispering. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Why not?" Gabriel's all to familiar growl made my eyes narrow.

"She stops drinking at a time most humans would and be a little dizzy and have a light hangover the next day. But she comes back without one!" There was a pause which I guessed Rudy ran his hand through his hair. "And she doesn't quite smell human, but she isn't us either."

A low chuckle came. "Did you ever ask her?"

Silence.

"I'll take that as a no."

I blinked, quitting my straining as my hands tightened slightly on my near-empty glass of water. This pack, I admit, was fun. And annoying. And interesting. And you should be getting the point about now. I closed my eyes for a moment, forcing myself to relax.

"Ms. Thomas." His deep, rumbling voice suddenly reminded my too much of my uncle. I opened my eyes and smiled brightly.

"Hi." I answered, placing the flat of my arm on the counter. "Can I help you?" I arched my eyebrows, wondering when he would get around to it.

"Maybe." Gabriel stretched over the counter and grabbed a beer. After opening it and taking a swig, he stared down at me. "I was thinking about heading out, taking a drive maybe. Full moon on the rise." I smiled slightly, wondering what he was talking about.

It was made clear swiftly. "You want to go?"

I blinked; he had woven a clever trap; if I said yes, he would know I was human and would back out of it, no doubt using Vivian, his mate, as an excuse. If I said no, he would have a clear guess as to why. Which left me with two answers; I'm staying in tonight or..

… "I wouldn't feel comfortable going out with you, Gabriel." I turned, setting down enough to cover my drinks on the counter.

"Oh, and why not?" He asked, copying my position by placing the flat of his arm on the table.

I opened my mouth a little bit before laughing. At his quizzled look, I stopped for a moment, then laughed again. After a moment, I rubbed my eyes like checking for tears. "Aren't you and Vivian like…married?" I tilted my head at him. He was confused; go me - confusion to people wanting to know me.

He made a miraculous comeback. "Why? You interested if I say no?" his tone was mocking, his eyes serious.

With a smile, I decided to play. I leaned back and let my gaze travel down and up his body. I met his eyes again and was shocked to see the faintest pink on his cheeks. I stood up, bringing my leg in solid contact with his before I leaned down to whisper one word in his ear. "No."

With that, I walked - no, stalked - from the 'bar, up to my room, a smile blooming on my face. That had been way to much fun, and way to dangerous, which equaled a hell of a lot of fun.

**_Authors note:_** so whatcha think? For all you people going what?!?! - silver's changing the story?!?! don't worry - I have MOSTLY the same story line. I note what I change per chapter lol. I've only edited to chapter 4 or 5, but hopefully this will keep most of ya happy.

I didn't change much of anything on this chapter. Grammar/spelling issues mostly. Speaking of which, if you see any grammar/spelling errors, let me know! I love being able to improve my writing! Please review!!!


	2. Dreams & The Past

**_Disclaimer - I own NOTHING of Anne Curtis work. I do own Alisina…._**

**Chapter 2 - Dreams & the Past**

I lay on the bed, curled tightly into a ball, staring out the window. The moon was almost out. I felt the first grip of the change come upon me, my back cracking and hands stiffening. I closed my eyes, breathing shallowly. No. I told myself, focusing.

Taking a deep breath, I held it, fighting the urge to change as I did so. As far as I knew, I was the only werewolf to be able to fight the change…a trait no one had ever been able to explain to me. I grimaced inwardly; Maybe the whispers of 'hybrid', and 'freak', spread by my pack weren't completely off wack.

A knock came at the door. My eyes widened, and I pushed myself off of the bed. I reached to open the door when I remembered something that could be a problem: I was not dressed. I hesitated, then called through the door; "Who is it?"

There was a moment of silence then a light, unfamiliar female voice answered. "Once I called you child, but now you have betrayed me." I stood, shocked for a moment, then yanked open the door, no longer caring about my nudity. The hall was empty. I closed the door, frowning and thinking, and felt the moon rise. Immediately, the change came upon me, painful pleasure making me gasp for a moment.

The entire thing took maybe ten seconds. I stretched my wolf form out and let out a grunt, loving the feel of my powerful muscles flexing underneath my silver coat. I padded over to the bed, laying down alongside it. The want to run thrummed through my veins, but I knew the dangers…and I needed to think upon what the unseen stranger had said. before I could mull on it for too long, sleep took me. Sleep clouded with nightmares

I stood in the middle of a forest, fear holding my tight. All I knew was that I was being hunted, by what I knew not, nor why. My hands tensed, unsheathing my claws as a faint rustle came from my left. I followed the now obvious sounds turning to stay facing it.

"Moon Child." I swung around, searching for the voice as it swirled around the air. "Chosen, come to us, and we can save you from them." I closed my eyes, fully extending my senses to sense for the voice's body. Nothing.

"Who are you," I breathed, eyes snapping open.

Sighs came. "Chosen, we have not time. Blood has been spilt, now the feud must begin." Warmth touched my cheek though no one was there. "We wish we had had time." with that, the voice was gone, almost as if it was one with the wind. I stood, blinking, for a long moment.

The twig snapping behind me sent me diving, but not fast enough. The blade pierced my arm, and I screamed in pain.

I sat up with a faint growl, teeth bared at an invisible assailant. I sniffed, seeking out any unwanted person or thing in my room but found nothing. With another growl, I dropped down, head raised and staring at the door, almost like I expected someone to barge through.

I turned away to lick my shoulder, where pain still seemed to be throbbing. I dropped my head to the ground, closing my eyes. I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep, but at least I could rest

Dawn seemed to come incredibly slowly. I remained in wolf form though the night, my large, heavy, though delicately made, head resting on my front paws. I was able to stare at myself in the mirror, wondering what I was doing. Amethyst eyes stared mournfully at me, surrounded by thick silver hair. The large, delicate paws were black that faded to silver halfway up my legs. My ears shared the black tips, along with with my muzzle. My tail was like a silver banner, with the faintest black at the tip of the hairs.

Unique, those that had wanted something from me called me, strange, from those that were unsure, and bizarre by those who disliked me.

I turned to last nights dream, shaking my head. Chosen? Blood spilt? Feuds? I rolled my eyes skyward and wolf grinned. Bad dreams had been my specialty, ever since I was eight. My curse, or my…

…My ears pricked forward as I heard light footsteps on the hall, and immediately changed back into human form. A decidedly nervous, tired, and angry human form. Rising to my feet, I grabbed my robe, pulling it on even as I listened furiously to the person trying to sneak around.

Whoever it was stopped outside my door. I walked over and yanked it open, in my anger forgetting to shield what I was. I stood in the doorway, robe barely closed, white blond hair falling to my waist, and met his beautiful brown gaze. All my anger draining away, and I grabbed at the wall as shock replaced it.

He smiled softly, a sweet, not so innocently seductive smile. "Sina."

**_Disclaimer (cont.) - …and sweet, not so innocently seductive guy is owned by me too lol._**

**_Author's Note: _**Again, I didn't really change anything. Grammar, spelling, a little bit on some of the dreams, but mostly grammar .. Review, reivew, reivew!


	3. How 2 Say I Luv U

**_Disclaimer - I do NOT own ANY of Anne Curtis's work. I do however own Sina, brown eyed guy (he gets named this chapter, don't worry) and anyone else that isn't in Blood and Chocolate. ._**

**Chapter 3 - How 2 Say I luv U**

No. No, this couldn't be happening, my grip tightened on the door frame and his brown eyes flickered over to the creaking of the wood. He tsked at me.

"Still have that temper, my love?" His British accent was warm, loving, and all to knowing.

"What that hell are you doing here Karl?" I snarled, glaring at him. His eyebrows rose. "How did you find me?" I let my grip go and stepped closer, eyes narrowing.

"well, at this very moment I am being threatened by a very beautiful wolf, also my future queen," His eyes were level, and I growled slightly.

"I never agreed, Karl." I placed my hands on my hips, eyebrows low over my glaring eyes.

He stepped closer, close enough that I could feel his breath on my face, moving my hair. "You never disagreed, luv." I gasped at him, then lashed out, pushing him away. His eyes laughed at me.

I took a deep breath, trying to remember why I had been able to let go of him. I was drawing a blank, except for that it might have saved his life. "How did you find me?" I asked, my voice softer. Goddess help me, he smelled good.

Karl looked away, but not before I saw regret in his eyes. "It took a while, obviously." He chuckled, running his hand through his dark brown hair. A nervous gesture.

"What happened?" I asked, worry creasing my forehead as I stepped forward, placing my hand on his arm.

He looked at me, anger flashing through his eyes. "What, you care now?" He snapped, then held up his hand. "No, don't answer that. I asked your father why you left, and when he said he did not want to discuss it, I pursued it." He snorted, looking no where in particular. "It resulted in my immediate dismissal from the pack."

It dawned on me. In all of his 26 years, he had never fought and lost, mainly due to the strength he had in both forms, and his aura, which screamed confidence. Literally. And to have the Gysu pack except him and make him one of the most dangerous packs in the world had only increased that confidence. I shifted my hand to his cheek, and made him look at me.

He met my gaze, and I received another shock. That sure, cocky man I once knew was uncertain. "Karl, I'm sorry." I whispered, so many meanings behind my words that I didn't know how to say.

He took a deep breath. "Enough about me. What about you? And who's this Gabriel I keep hearing about?" I laughed softly, allowing him to come into my room, worry flashing through me as I realized I could be putting him in danger at this moment.

I sat cross legged on the floor, eyebrows arched at Karl. The past two hours had got me caught up on his life, and very little speaking on my part. "So you thought I went to Mexico?" I raised my eyebrows at his nod and laughed. "And you are positive you didn't just want to work on your tan?" His eyes crinkled and I grinned, surprised at how relaxed I was.

He reached a hand out, cupping my cheek. I turned my face into it, closing my eyes. "I missed you, Sina. A lot." I could feel his smile as his hand traveling along my neck. I sighed. "But some thing is wrong, and you aren't telling me." I opened my eyes, looking down, uncertain what to do. "Please trust me." I looked at him, saw need, hope, in his eyes, and rubbed my face.

"I do trust you." More than anyone else, I finished in my mind. "I've...I've been running from Gysu, from my parents."

"Why?" his voice was soft, softer then mine.

"I did what no one else ever had. I disobeyed them, and most of the pack saw." I swallowed, biting my lip.

"Shi-ot." Karl whistled softly.

"Yeah. I'm here because Gabriel and Vivian might be able to help me.."

"How could they help you?"

I bit my lip, hesitating before answering. "Because they have never met my parents…because they could help me destroy Gysu."

Karl was looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked, a sick feeling in my stomach.

He hesitated before answering. "I saw Gaberial and Vivian, spoke with them." he shifted, obviously uncomfortable. "They aren't powerful enough to take you parents, let alone Gysu."

"I know," I bit my lip and looked down, but not before he frown/scowled.

"Goddamn it, Alisina, what are you trying to say?!" he snarled, raking a hand through his hair.

I looked up at him. Felt my eyes burn with unshed tears. Felt longing, want, need, for a normal wolf life. "I'm trying to say is they aren't going to take parents." His eyes narrowed at me. "They'll be getting the others out of there."

"And what will you be doing?" His snarl was gone, replaced by a dangerous growl.

"I'll be fighting my parents."

"Alone? That basically suicidal." His voice was filled with mocking horror. If only he knew how not close to suicidal it was.

"No it isn't. I'm stronger then they are." They say that a bitch is someone who is…well…a bitch. I think honesty is the truest bitch out there. And with him looking at me like that, shock and disbelief on his face, how too say I love you with all my heart?

Authors Note: OK, I think this is the most dramatic change yet. Uhm, mostly I didn't like how the writing was flowing, so from here out, it's going to change more. For all you people wondering, chapter 7 will have the same ending….somewhat ..


	4. Memories

**_Disclaimer - There is no Anne Curtis in this chapter but I do not own any of her work! I do own Sina, Karl, Sina's Parents, Jon, Nomi, and pretty much anyone else mention in this chapter. I also own Gysu lol. ._**

**Chapter 4 - Memories**

**Sina (10 years old)**

I lay before the fireplace, in wolf skin, watching my father warily as he calmly continue chiseling the piece of wood he was shaping as a hawk. A minute ago, he had nearly torn off Vince's arm, simply because the pup had been in his way.

I let out a slow whine, and he glanced at me, his eyes crinkling like they did when he was trying to decide to be annoyed or amused. "Al," He shook his head as he uttered his pet name for me, apparently tied between the two, and returned to his carving. I stood up, stretched, the leisurely changed back into my human shape, grabbing the robe that was laying by me and shrugging into it.

"I'll be in bed." I yawned, and he sighed, setting the half finished carving behind him. I shifted my weight slightly as he folded the knife, setting it on the coffee table before him and bowing his head.

"Sina, would you come here for a moment?" He asked, and I quickly crossed the room; my father's temperament was far to likely to take a drastic swing as it was to stay the same. He patted the couch next to him and I carefully sat, smoothing the white cotton robe down. "Mother and I have decided to let you join the pack when you reach puberty." He spoke as if I didn't know this. Which, once I thought about it, I wasn't supposed to. During _that_ conversation, I was supposed to be sound asleep in bed.

"Really?" I asked, feigning surprise. My father nodded, reaching out to ruffle my shoulder length hair.

"Go to bed, puppy," He smiled affectionately, though there was a cool glint to his eyes that chilled me. I kissed the offered cheek, for some reason wanted to call him 'Daddy Dearest', before running up the stairs and closing my bedroom door, staring around at the simple room that no other child my age liked.

I crossed to the bed. Not that many of them liked me, I thought, running a hand down the black comforter. They were all far to dominate, playing rough enough to break many bones and not caring if one was weaker. Bullies, I guess.

All I knew was that I wasn't one of them…and hopefully never would be.

**Sina. 17 years old.**

I stared coolly at no one, my face a perfect blank mask. The entire pack had excepted my new position as second, and no one dared challenge me after how easily I took out Howard, and now stood next to my parents, unscratched. A flicker of grief made me frown, forcing it back. I would have time to mourn Howie later, alone, at night, when my parents wouldn't see.

Guilt was gone, only a surge of anger at how I his myself remained. I swallowed, forcing it back, and met my mother's knowing gaze, and something…pity?….flashed across those hazel depths before she turned back to the pack siting orderly in front of us. My parents each sat behind a large, oak table, and my place was behind them, a little to the right to reinforce what I was; their right hand.

So began the annual meeting; each dominate suggesting, or complaining, something about something. I ignored most of the voices, filtering out the flattery and paying only half a mind to what they were saying, unless it was even vaguely threatening, when I would sheath and unsheathe my claws, making them pale as I finally met there gaze with my own semi vacant one, like part of me was gone, or that I didn't care anymore.

As I sat there, for the first time, I remembered the promise I made myself, to never become what all other of the Gysu were; Bullies. I took a deep breath, then slowly let it out. I had betrayed my nine year old self a long time ago. Long enough ago that I felt no shame over it, only knowledge that I had done what I had to do. But now I had to force the little voice in my head that was saying I could have kept it to shut up.

**Karl (25 years old. Sina 23)**

She was beautiful. The she-wolf was simply standing next to the tree, leaning against it actually, in a pair of four inch black heels, dressed a mini jean skirt and a tight black tank top that contrasted with her white blond hair falling to her waist and darkly tanned skin perfectly. Her features were delicately made, with a faint strength to her jaw bone and nose that made me know she was dominate. The fact that there was a male wolf standing slightly hunched over in a subdominant position wasn't needed to clue me in. Much. I paused, just beginning to get out of my beat up jeep when she looked up, meeting my gaze with a barely hidden humor. I blinked in surprise: this far away, they appeared to be blue violet, large in her lovely face, and far to gentle for the power she obviously had.

I blinked again, and that was all it took. She broke the gaze, turning back to the man in front of her, one hand coming to rest on her hip while the other pushed pale hair out of her face.

She snapped something, apparent only because the he wolf hastily retreated, and left me staring at the bitch who's name I didn't even know. I quickly forgot that as she stalked over, each high heel landing with a faint click. She stopped just a yard away, eyeing me with something close to uncertainty.

"Karl?" she asked, eyes narrowing slightly as she took in the jeep behind me.

Arching an eyebrow, I lifted myself up onto the hood of my, granted, beat up rig, and looked her up and down slowly, which was normally enough to make a woman blush. Her eyes just narrowed more. "It's possible my name," I responded softly, slouching a little.

Her mouth twitched. "I'm Alisina. My parents wanted me to show you around." She put the slightest stress on parents, but I had already made the connection. Alisina…the fabled second of Gysu. Unbeatable, or so they said.

I hopped down, aware that, with her heels, we were almost the same height. "Karl, but you already know that." She took my hand as I held it out, her grip surprisingly firm, the skin soft.

"Come on. It'll be getting dark soon." With that, she turned and began speaking, a soft, almost careless voice, pointing out things, answering my questions, all with a strange, absent minded air. I was nearly ready to rip my hair out when we stopped in front of a small apartment, incredibly well lit, with the entire east side dedicated to windows. Morning light.

"Goodnight, Karl," She nodded to me and turned, walking away slowly, arms suddenly wrapped around herself. I felt pity well inside of me for her; her parents couldn't be anything like what most puppies got. No, judging by the look on her face, she had grown up incredibly different then I, though her present situation appeared to be much as mine had been recently.

I closed the door, suddenly cold from memories of being pack second, and stared around the apartment, feeling the first twinges of happiness come to me. This might, **_might_**, just work.

**Sina (23 years old(Weeks after Karl Arrived))**

I sat cross-legged on the ground, watching Karl teeter on the ladder, trying to replace the light bulb. I don't think he knew that it pulled straight down. Finally, he cursed and slid down. I couldn't help an amused laugh at his expense, and he looked at me.

He attempted to glare at me, giving it up for a smile as he walked over. He bent down, placing his hands on either side of my shoulders as his hair fell to cover one eye. "You find this amusing, don't you?" he growled, the humor in his eyes making me smile as I nodded. He growled, the sound playful, before shifting his grip and twisting me to the ground, his fingers tickling me. I let out a shirk of surprise before laughing helplessly trying to squirm away without any real effort. I met his eyes, and stopped moving, aware of his hands curled around my neck and ribs. He slowly leaned in, eyes still on mine, and brushed my lips with his. For a second, I gave myself over to the feeling of life, want, that flashed through me, then memories of what could happen to him made me roll away, coming to my feet and staring out the window. Anywhere but at Karl.

"I can't." I whispered. Disgust at what I was, what I did, burned through me, and I hung my head. I didn't even hear him, sense him, until arms wrapped around my waist, his cheek against my head.

"Sina," He whispered, lips moving against my hair.

"I am not right for you, Karl. I'll end up hurting you, make you bitter, and goddess forbid, you might get killed."

"I'm not that easy to kill." His voice rumbled against my back.

"I can't…" I began, but he shushed me.

"I'll be there, my silver wolf. I'll never give up on you because of what you do, who you serve, what you are." My shoulders shook with surpressed sobs and he slowly turned me. "And I will never leave."

I slowly looked up, meeting his soulful brown eyes with my own tear-filled one. "How did you know?" I whispered.

He didn't answer for a moment; instead, he leaned in the littlest bit in, to where it was awkward that we didn't touch. "Because of your smile, your heart, your love…because of your very, very sexy mouth." He breathed, and I chuckled before he lowered his head and claimed my mouth. I had no urge to laugh again, and I'll admit: as far as kisses went…

…it was pretty damn good.

**Sina (24 years old)**

I rubbed my temples tiredly, almost ignoring the voices that were getting higher and louder by the minute. Everyone was pissed because a human had entered the woods and seen about half the sleeping pack half changed. If you asked me, it was their own goddamn fault. Don't change in the middle of a county forest if you don't want to get seen. I felt my father's gaze land on me, silently ordering me to quiet them, and stood, slowly, drawing the attention of everyone in the house. My hair was held away from my face by a leather band across my forehead, the soft tresses whipping in wind caused by the fan.

"Silence." My voice was pitched low, but strong enough to carry over all the sounds that were already dying down. I swept my gaze along them and allowed my hand to rest on the gun loaded with silver bullets that I and I alone carried. Not that I needed the added threat.

After one more sweep, I sat back down, crossing my jean clad legs at the knee. My father rose up, his broad, muscular figure still a blatant warning to other wolves.

"We are here to decide whether to stay or leave this town." My father used the same pitch I had, carrying, but not shouting. "Last night, many of you were seen, half or fully changed, by a human girl, by name of Katharine. Many have said to kill her. Many others have said not to, and leave town." He sat back down, and my mother stood.

"We must decide whether to leave or not. This is serious, members of Gysu." She was a small woman, though one wouldn't tell it by her voice, or her presence. "We must decide soon."

She sat down as well, and turned halfway, and I got the same glance I had, after I first became second. Only, this time, it wasn't only pity in her gaze…it was guilt. Suddenly, I suspected what the verdict would be.

My fist clenched for a second, than I forcibly relaxed, my face never changing.

I sat silent in my chair, forcing my jaw to unclench, slowly uncurling hands which had unknowingly curled into fists.

Sure enough, Jon stood up, green eyes flashing underneath his troseled red hair. "Kill her." He was a huge man, almost seven foot, with the shoulders to match, and not an once of fat on his body. If he wasn't so dumb, he would have a chance of becoming Gysu leader.

"Who do you suggest, Jon?" Nomi spoke up, staring up at her mate. "I sure wouldn't. the chance of being seen…it isn't worth it." Jon went as if to open his mouth, but my father interrupted.

"In times of war, the second was sent when the leader couldn't. I propose we take this tradition up now, and send Alisina." Nods came from all around, but I met one frighten gaze; Nomi. She, alone of the fifty or more in Gysu, cared about me. I knew, in that moment, that she would do it, rather then have me kill a human girl.

But I couldn't let her do that….not that I could do it myself. A plan formed in my mind, and I closed my eyes, breathing out slowly. "No." The word was spoken so softly, that only my father, mother, and Nomi heard it.

Nomi stared at me, fear fading to regret on her face. She bowed her head, her hair forming a veil across her face.

My father turned, his face slightly tight and red. "What?" He hissed, and I blinked slowly at him. He drew back slightly before turning to face the assembly. "Go home. We will meet again tomorrow."

He stood up, walked over to me and grabbed my arm, hard enough that the flesh bruised, and it hurt for a moment before it healed, and dragged me into the kitchen area.

"What do you mean, no?" He asked, his lips almost white.

I tore my arm out of his grip and glared up at him. "I mean no." I returned his glare, and was so busy forcing my fear of him to back I hardly noticed the hand flashing towards my face. Luckily; instincts are stronger then fear. I ducked, spinning away, and stared at him, blond hair floating across my face. He was very still, surprised at how fast I had moved, but I was past caring that I was faster.

I know I should have felt surprise. My father trying to hit me? I should have been crying. Instead, I felt calm satisfaction. Which kind of freaked my out just a smidgen…a.k.a more then anything else.

"You will kill her, Al." He went from raging maniac to calm, almost regretful, lovable father. Granted, one that was talking about his daughter killing someone, but a lovable father nonetheless.

I shook my head, meeting his gaze in a full show a dominate defiance. "You can't order me, father. I am your daughter, you second, and my will is strong." I lifted my chin, my body tense to move. "I am leaving."

My father closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You can't leave forever, Sina." Insincere regret was in his voice. "I'll let you go for now, but I will find you. Take your things; you'll need the advantage." He opened his eyes and stared at me. I sighed inwardly; this was much easier than I thought it would be.

"You won't find me." I turned and slowly started up the stairs, slowly enough that I heard my mother's sigh.

I went to my room, still white and black, no gray, the absolute only color a blooming red rose. I crossed to the closet and pulled down a suitcase and a duffel bag and quickly packed every thing I owned…at least everything I owned that wasn't already packed in another duffel bag underneath the bed. Prepared? Who me?

Before I zipped up the duffel bag, I grabbed my most prized possession; a picture of Karl and me; him holding me up in the air, a perfect profile of him looking up at me, his brown hair troseled, and me laughing, head thrown back and blond hair streaming behind me. My eyes were closed, and I remember being the happiest I had ever been for a few moments. I fingered the date of the picture. Just three days ago, just before Karl had to leave, due to his sister needing help or some other shit. Called it running. a pang went to my heart as I reliezed that he would be here tomorrow.

"Goddess," I whispered as I set the closet in the bag. To lose Karl before I truly knew him. And when I was just starting to… I shook myself and swallowed, putting the picture in the bag, finished zipping it, grabbed the other duffel and suitcase, and easily climbed out the window.

I reached my car; a black Jaguar, and placed my hand on the door, but paused, turning to look at the house I had grown up in. Three stories, white with navy blue trim and shutters. Gysuome, as the pack called it. I turned away and, opening the door, threw the bags into the backseat before sitting down myself.

One hundred thousand dollars, a Visa, and a car. Only thing missing was someone to share it with.

Authors note: Ok, this chapter I changed a little on how Sina confronts her daddy dearest, meeting Karl, and beginning to fall in love with Karl…I think that's it. Yay! Ok, review, all ye readers. This is me starting fresh lol.


	5. Power Is Pain

**_Disclaimer - I do not own any of Anne Curtis's work - NOR WILL I EVER. However, Alisina, Karl, sina's parents, Nomi, Jon, and anyone else not in Blood and Chocolate is MINE ._**

**chapter 5 - Power is Pain**

"How long have you known?" He asked, leaning against the wall, refusing to look at me.

I took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. The slight tremor, growl, behind his words gave his blank voice away. That tremor was of betrayal. The growl, anger. "I don't know." I leaned my head back against the wall, not looking at him either, staring at the ceiling.

"How can you not know, Sina?" His voice was even calmer. "If something that large means so little to you, perhaps you are more like your parents then I thought."

That brought anger, a boiling, dangerous tide. I scrambled to my feet, eyes burning. "How dare you." I breathed, and he turned, just realizing he had overstepped. "I fought for years not to become what they are, and you say that I am more like them then you thought?" His eyes narrowed; he was seeing the hurt behind my words and I hated that he could see it. "I tried so hard not to become like them, not to do like they did, but I was not strong, not smart enough to do it." I felt my wolf side start to uncurl, inhuman anger coursing through me. "I don't think you know what it is like, to live without love, knowing that there are families out there who care." My voice shook. "And if in the course of trying to protect myself, I became more like what I never wanted, then I guess I'll have to except it if it kept me alive."

"Sina," he whispered, and I turned away from his searching eyes.

I answered his question, quelling my anger. "I don't know, Karl, because I didn't know how to test my strength until a few weeks before you arrived." I rubbed the back of my neck, and my fingers ran over the slight scar. My mouth twisted at the memory of fighting the she-wolf. I had walked away only with the scar - she had lost her life.

"So why didn't you tell me?" He asked, breaking through my thoughts.

I finally met his gaze. "Because I wanted to be normal." I looked away, biting my lip. "Because I wanted to be someone who could have a normal life. Because I needed to know if I could love someone."

I could hear his sharp intake of breath. "Sina," he whispered again, but this time, his hands gently gripped my arms. I looked up into his eyes. A smile tugged at his lips, and he leaned in, resting his forehead against mine. "I love you too." He breathed just before brushing his lips with mine. I sighed, trembling, and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I never wanted to leave you." I spoke into his chest as I listened to his heart, beating slow and steady.

"I know." his answer thrummed through me.

"I might hurt you."

He sighed, hands running up and down my back. "Maybe, but for right now, I'm here, with you, and I will never willingly leave you."

"Promise?" I whispered, arms wrapped around his waist as my eyes stared out over the room.

"I promise."

I looked up at him, and saw the truth in his eyes. I lifted my face to his, kissing and biting, allowing him to pick me up and carry me to the bed as I did so.

I knelt on the floor, staring at Karl's peaceful, sleeping face. "I love you," I whispered, smiling slightly as I touched his cheek softly. I closed my eyes, fighting tears. "Goddess keep him safe," I prayed, voice soft.

I stood, smoothing my fingers down my jeans clad legs. I swallowed, walking to the door, pausing as I opened it to turn and look back at him, allowing the picture to burn into my memory.

For all my strength, I did not believe I was going to make it out of this alive.

I opened the door and walked down the hallway and stairs. As I stepped off of the stairs, I smelled Gabriel behind me. His hand came out, and I tumbled forward, regaining my feet several feet away, already prepared for another attack.

I slowly straightened from my crouch, tension turning to shock when I finally reliezed what I was seeing. Gabriel was doubled over with laughter. "What?" my voice was flat.

"I didn't know hum-woman could move so fast." He managed, laughing again.

I arched an eyebrow. So he had decided I was human. I walked towards him, watching him stop laughing and see that something was different. THEN I let my shield go. My power bathed me, enjoying it's time loose, and I saw Gabe's eyes go wide as my aura changed.

"Shit." He managed, and I smiled knowingly. He recovered quicker then I expected, and leaned against the wall. "You know, you're one fucking powerful bitch."

I grinned, enjoying the shock he couldn't quiet hide. "On that, I'll agree."

**_Authors note:_** did anything stay the same in this chapter? Well, I suppose Karl and Sina stayed the same….pretty much that's all though…wow. OK, I haven't even started on chapter 6 yet, so come on - review for me! I might decide what sina's parent's names are going to be lol. But let me know what you think of this - I am trying to make time to work on this, and I really shouldn't right now - I'm going to state w/ DECA this thurs., and I should be studying damn it! oh well .


	6. Understanding

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Anne Curtis's Work!! I do own Alisina, Karl, Sina's parents, Gysu, and anyone else I have forgotten .**_

**Chapter 6 – Understanding**

"…and so I found you." I finished, watching Gabriel and Vivian's reaction. They were calm, a slight surprise in there eyes, as I told them a very edited version of my story. I was never going to tell them that I was Gysu's second, or that I was the leader's only child.

"So why didn't you tell us who you were?" Vivian asked, ever practical. I looked at her, a sharp pain in my heart. She was only nineteen, a beautiful she wolf with so much life, love, ahead of her.

"Because you two are newly mated, your pack is newly moved, and having an alpha female suddenly come in with no forewarning wouldn't have just been dangerous, it would have been idiotic."

Vivian frowned, leaning back as she saw the truth in my words.

"So why didn't you tell me last night?" Gabriel's growl made my eyes tighten.

"Because you were sure I'd tell you." I smiled warmly. "cause I was playful."

Gabriel chuckled at that. His mate rested a hand on his shoulder and met his gaze. After a second, Vivian turned back to me.

"So you want us to risk our lives to help you?" Her eyes were unreadable. I nodded, and she smiled softly, teeth bared. "What the hell. I'm in." She stood, rubbing her hands against her holed filled-blue jeans clad legs before extending her hand towards me. I stood, taking her hand, and smiled slightly as she squeezed harder then polite. She frowned at my reaction, and then smiled. "You have my help, but you still have to convince the ass." I glanced at Gabriel, who crossed his arms, face stoic.

She released my hand and left the room, closing the door behind her. I watched Gabriel watch his mate leave, and smiled sadly. "You are one lucky wolf." He looked at me, surprised, and my sad smile grew a little.

"What do you mean?" he asked, reclining against the sofa.

I leaned forward, placing my chin on my hands and my elbows on my knees. "I mean that you two love each other. You'd die for each other. That's rarer then-"

"A silver wolf?" Gabriel cut me off, and I straightened, eyes narrowed. His eyes were mocking.

"Who told you?" I questioned softly, precisely.

He stretched his arms up over his head. "It didn't take much to figure out who you were, Alisina." My name rolled off his tongue, and I closed my eyes. "Don't you know your parents are looking everywhere for you?"

"Yeah, I do." I looked away, bleakness fighting with anger.

"And yet you came here, without caring about what you might bring with you?"

Anger won the battle. "I did think about what, who, might come with me. Why do you think I was so careful to keep to myself, to not speak to you or your mate until we both were ready." I rose to my feet, staring down at him. My eyes were hard. "I thought about everything that I could."

"And you expect me to help you? When you kept information that could kill my pack, my mate, from us?" he rose to his feet, and I closed my eyes, turning away from his anger.

"No." I whispered, and felt all the anger drain from him, to be replaced with surprise. I turned back, a tear trickling down my cheek. "I don't expect you to help. I hoped, I prayed, I wished, but I never truly believed you would." He frowned. "Look around you, Gabriel. You have a pack, a mate, a life that I will never have." Another tear rolled down my cheek. "If I could, I would never have come here, never have even taken the chance of your pack being involved."

"So why did you even come here, if you know all this?" His voice was softer.

I sniffed slightly, ashamed of my weakness. "Because I just remembered." I whispered, and bowed my head.

"Convince Vivian not to go. Maybe this way the rest of you will stay alive." I walked to the door, placing my hand on the doorknob when his voice stopped me.

"You are in love." It was a statement, not a question.

I leaned my head against the door. "Yeah. And I would do anything to protect him." I took a deep, shuddering breath. "_Anything_."

Gabriel took a deep breath. "When do you want to leave?" He asked, voice soft and sure.

I turned, eyes wide first in shock, then narrowed in anger. "Don't pity me." I growled.

"I don't." Gabriel smiled. "I understand you now." I shook my head, silently saying don't. "And I think I've finally found sister." My gaze flashed to his, and saw the look of kinship. My head tilted.

"Thank you." I whispered, knowing he wouldn't expect anything else. He just smiled and rested his hand on my shoulder.

Goddess, I prayed. Keep them safe. I know I have asked before, but keep them safe. They deserve more then this. Keep them safe.

_**AN:**_ so this chapter is pretty mich just telling Gabey and Vivie about who she is, and beginning to understand the mated pair. So R&R. i'm asking for some reviews to where I can know if ppl like what i'm doing!!!! I'm trying to get to where i was before, sooner rather then later, but please review. i changed all the chapters so hopefully ppl will remember to read them to .


End file.
